The invention relates generally to the field of shields or dressings designed for use on the human body, and more particularly to such shields adapted to create an area of separation between the skin and clothing, other parts of the body, absorbent pads, etc. Even more particularly, the invention relates to shields for use in the female perineal area, inclusive of the vulva, perineum and anus, which are specially adapted to provide comfort or promote healing.
In the treatment of many injuries, skin disorders, infections, lesions, hemorrhoids, surgical incisions, etc., it is usually preferred that the area be somewhat exposed to air flow and that contact with clothing, other body parts, or external objects be prevented. Reducing contact prevents loss of medication and irritation of the area being treated, thereby accelerating the healing process and increasing comfort. It is especially difficult to accomplish these goals where treatment of injuries, lesions, infections, hemorrhoids, disorders or incisions in the female perineal area is necessary--the female perineal area being herein defined as the area generally located between the thighs and encompassing the vulva, perineum and anus. Clothing such as underwear or pants will directly contact or rub against the perineal area. Typical dressings for the area, such as panty liners or sanitary napkins, do not alleviate the contact, ventilation and irritation problems as they are designed to be in direct contact with the skin, and such dressings can even be detrimental as they will absorb medication away from the treatment area. Because they are in direct contact, ventilation and air flow is restricted and frequent changing of the liners or napkins is required to maintain a clean environment due to increased perspiration and possible bacteria growth.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shield for the perineal area which provides an isolation and non-contact zone between the perineal area and clothing or other skin, whereby medication will not be absorbed from the treatment area, ventilation and air flow will be present to promote rapid healing and to limit perspiration and bacteria growth, and irritation of the treatment area will be prevented. It is a further object to provide such a device which is comfortable for the wearer. It is a further object to provide such a device adapted to receive absorbent pads if required, yet still maintain the non-contact area above the perineal area.